Zing
by XSoulDemonRaeiX
Summary: What if Drac didn't zing with Martha and instead what was once of a broken Isabella Marie Swan and 500 years later Dracula was added to that name. The Cullens are split . Rosalie and Jasper are the outcasts that they hate since they were the only ones who didn't want to leave Bella, even Emmett wanted to leave. So they go to the hotel. Big Mistake! What happens when they see Izzy?
1. Quick Thing Before I start

Hiya this is my first story so be nice and by first story I mean on here. This a short thing since I am writing this at school. Yolo. I am so sorry for that yolo I will leave now.


	2. Bella's Life

Hey everyone this is the author and I am doing a veryyyyyy short note. _**Please Read This.**_ I am skipping the whole Edward breaks up with Bella thing its annoying to write that whole scene and stuff so yea. Enjoy Sorry for the emoji's and my rambling._

Dracula's POV

I was walking around the trees in the damp forest when I heard a sound. It sounded like a girl. I ran to the sound and saw a girl no older than 20 maybe. I stepped on a twig 'SNAP' she froze. "Edward?" she asked turning around. I looked into her eyes and a pink haze filled them. 'Zing' my mind said. It was the only logical answer. "You're not Edward. What or who are you?" the girl asked. "I am Dracula and I am a vampire." I said dazed I soon snapped out and started stuttering. "Don't worry," The girl laughed sadly "I have dealt with cold ones." Her eyes started closing and I saw she had no jacket. I ran towards her and bit her since I couldn't have my zing dying. You must be confused Martha was never my zing we had an arranged marriage by our families who were both vampires. She soon got pregnant and as soon as she had Mavis she left. No note or anything. She just left.

Bella's POV

I was in a state nothing hurt like Ed- _he_ said it was. It was peaceful like death. I thought over what happened earlier today. I met Dracula and I had a weird pink haze. Charlie had said something about that feeling in a story when I was younger. He said that it happened when you found your soulmate or your zing. When it didn't happen with _**him**_ I thought it was fake.

(Time skip along with a summary)

Bella POV

Drac explained everything and I told him my story. I met Mavis later and now it has been a wonderful 100 years. My husband Drac and daughter Mavis. I even got pregnant and named her Lacey Luz Dracula. She is very bright and loves blue and purple. All the monsters love them and Lacey is now 2 and has met her zing in the werewolf cubs. His name is Wilson and is soooo cute. Yes I have changed a lot. People can only call me Izzy, Mom, Isabella, or Auntie. Yes some are for certain people like Mom is for Lacey and Mavis. My favorite colors are Purple and Black. Wanda and I are the best of friends and yes I HAVE EVERYONE well almost everyone speaking like normal human beings. Well normal monster beings. I can say Fuckward's name without making a hole in my chest or feeling like I am going to cry. The list of people I hate in the family is this Fuckward, Esme and Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Fuckward you know why. Esme and Carlisle otherwise known as Mommy and Daddy Issues and the reason why I hate them is Esme tells you what to do then expects praise and Carlisle who calls the coven a family and why the fuck do you tell them what to do. Ever heard of a vote or some shit whatever. Alice or FutureTeller the reason being she was my bestie for life and then dumped me the second Dickward said to. Emmett since he was my big bro. The one I always wanted. Jasper and Rosalie were never liars about their feelings. They were flat out honest. Murray, Frank, Wayne, and Invisible Man are my brothers now. Eunice, Wanda are my new sisters and besties. Dracula is my new husband and lover. Dracula and I are the parent figures to Mavis and Lacey. I don't need the veggie vamps. I don't even drink human nor animal blood just blood substances. "What are you thinking about my dear?" Drac asked me. "What my life has been like," I said "How amazing it's been." I hug him and I go to kiss but I hear a voice go ewwww. I turn to see Lacey "Lacey come here," I sigh "What are you doing up so late missy?" "I wanted to see you and I had a bad dream." She says as she tries not to cry. I rock her back and forth and hush her and sing. She falls asleep. "My dear I must go there are some new people signing in. I also heard that Wanda is here." He says in a sing song voice. "Really I must see." I put Lacey in her bedroom and rush downstairs. I overhear Murray say to Griffin aka Invisible Man "Dude are those people that coven that Izzy always say she hates. I turn to look and standing there was the veggie vamp clan. The Cullens.


	3. The Cullen's POV

Hey guys this is XSoulDemonX your lovely, Lovely author. Quick author's note. _**PLEASE IF YOU CAN READ THIS.**_ This story chapter contains swearing, anger, and the kawaiiness of Lacey Luz.

Yes you may be sad but Mavis and Johnny had a fake zing monsters are ok about humans but prefer not to see them. MAVIS AND JOHNNY ARE NOT TOGETHER.

Pairs:

Dracula-Izzy

Lacey-Wilson

Mavis-?

Alice Cullen-Jasper Whitlock (NOT FO LONG BITCHES… oops spoiler)

Rosalie Hale-Emmett Cullen (I haven't really decided)

(Yes they barely change clothes, THEY ARE MONSTERS THEY BARELY GET DIRTY)

Looks:

Lacey Luz Dracula: Blond Hair, Storm Grey eyes. Normally wears a cute snapback to the side. Normal Grey cut of at shoulders shirt along with grey shorts and black converse.

Isabella 'Izzy' Swan-Dracula: Dyed purple hair with electric blue highlights. Purple Eyes (Contacts which she wears since she hates her eye color since Edward loved them) Brown (Non-Contact). Normally wears a black and red beanie. Black Crop top and black skinnys. Blood Red converse.

Onward with the story-

Rosalie's POV (Surprise Bitch)

We walked into the huge hotel. The sign said 'FOR MONSTERS ONLY' with little letters under it 'Bitch please' scratched out. We walked in and gasped. The things looked at us. Alice and Edweirdo in disgust. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett in fear, worry, and wonder. Japser and I in excitement, joy, and acceptance. If we were alive what was to say other things weren't to. Edweirdo looked at us in anger. "Why are you thinking that. They are monsters." He whispered. I looked around there were zombies, witches, the Frankenstein family, The mummys, Flies, Bigfoot, werewolfs, fish, and a goo blob. Plus many more. "If we are alive who is to say we aren't monsters as well?" I asked. He just glared and I gave him my ice stare. Carlisle walked up to the desk. "Can I have a room for my family?" I scoffed. Family my ass they only care about the golden kids Alice, Edward, and sadly Emmett. The worker glared at the 'parents' and golden children but smiled sadly at Jasper and I. "The only two rooms we have left is by the janitor closet and the sweet. I will put down You, The older woman, the buff one, the small pixie," I smiled at that "and the one that is glaring at me down for the one by the janitor closet. The other two will have the sweet." Carlisle quickly denied "NO uh I mean no those _two_ will have the janitor closet room." The lady glared and said "Sir I don't know who you are, but I have a good guess. I will call down the boss since you are denying my order." She pressed a button and I heard a load squeak. 'Dracula please come down to the main office, I repeat Dracula come down to the main office.' We heard over the speaker. The werewolf girl came over and asked for her 'bfffe' to be called down "Wanda I just called down Drac I am sure she will come down." I heard a gasp. I turned and there was Bella Swan. Only she looked different. A tall man came down and saw us he glared and said "Cullens. You are not even welcome here. I expect you to take any offer," he looked down at Bella "Dear are you are you all right." "I don't know, " she called over a zombie "Can you bring down Lacey. I need my little girl." I gasped as a few minutes later the zombie came down with a little girl who I am assuming is Lacey. "MOMMY DADDY I MISSED YOU!" and ran over to them. Dracula picked up her and threw her and I gasped again as she turned into a bat. He super sped over to her and she giggled. Bella just sighed. She turned towards us and glared. "Hello _**Cullens**_." And I even gulped at how dangerous she sounded.


	4. Chap 3 (Stare down and the truth)

Hey Guys… you know I might do a regular authors note. Anywhore (SOWWY FOR SWEARING) I want review on who Alice, Jasper, Mavis, Rosalie, and Emmett should date. I might hold off on Rose and Em since they are so kawaii *-* but I want my story to be different then people that have them together (No offense). Ok but guys what should I do… I have a crush on this guy… Hes in my school and is my friend on Facebook. I want to ask him out. Should I send a note through my friend or text him on facebook. I also might put Rosalie and Jazzy Together.

Bella's POV

I looked at the Cullen family if they even deserve that title. " _ **Hello Cullens."**_ I said in a sickly sweet voice with a toxic add to it. I even saw Rosalie flinch. "Isabella, oh we missed you come here. Is that your daughter. Isabella I am very disappointed having a daughter with this man when you obviously belong to Edward." Mommy Issues said. Even shook her head. "Well you see Mommy Issues," She looked shocked "This Man is Dracula one of the first vampire's son of Vladimir, and he is my zing so Mommy and Daddy Issues, Pixie, Fuckward, and Fucker leave me alone. Jasper and Rosalie are fine to come around. Lacey thinks of them as an aunt and uncle and the rest as idiots. Not my words hers. Lacey glared at them to add as evidence. The Cullen clan except Rosalie and Jas looked offended. "Bella," Daddy Issues said "Why would you do that to us well except _them_ ," he said staring in disgust at Rosalie and Jasper "We are your family and you are grounded." I scoffed "Fuck off I will kill you on my own if you tell me that again you aren't my dad. Charlie was my adopted dad. My dad is actually Cauis Volturi. He made me and my mom didn't die idiot." I said. Rosalie looked at Emmett and me and walked over. Five minutes later so did Jasper. "I am probably speaking for both when I say we are tired of your bullshit," Jasper started "I have always been the loose cannon. But really Edward is, I didn't go after Bella until you pushed her back and she had blood pouring and then I was hesitating cause if I wanted to kill her. She would be dead since you _wouldn't be able to stop me._ " Jasper said in a sickly sweet voice. I high-fived him.

3rd Person POV

The Cullens and the monsters were in the middle of a stare down when Mavis came down. She saw and thought about the story's that her mom told her. 'The Cullens' she thought with a toxic thought she picked up from her mom. Izzy looked up and nodded. Her and Mavis had a telepathy line. Mavis speed down and went to the front. "Mom are these _them_?" Mavis asked. Izzy nodded and Mavis looked at them with a fire in her eye.

Hey guys I am not always going to do this but _**PLEASE READ THIS**_. I am gonna do shorter chapters and update more than longer chapters.


	5. Quick AN I need this done by Jan 26

Hey guys XSoulDemonX here since I am your author to this story. Well you lovely Soul people I have decided that I will make a new character… One of you. I may do more of these if you like them. Here is the template to pm me your finished when. Whatever one I like the best I will chose. I need two. Make a boy and girl. Thank You!

Name:

Traits:

Looks:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hates:

Besties:

Enemies:

Bio:

Family:

Thank you again. You can add more if you like. I may give you extra brownie points XD


	6. WINNNER

Hello Everyone your author here. So I may have been gone longer than expected. Woops. Anywho WE HAVE A WINNER. Give it up for WhiteLunaNight with her amazing characters. Sorry to everyone else who entered. I might make one a few weeks later from this day *evil giggle*. Anyway Buh Bye.

Girl

Name: Melanie Ó Braonáin (banshee)

Traits:Timid and quiet and seems a little depressed but can be a good friend when you need advice or a shoulder to cry on. She predicts the death of a family member and her cries are heard through out the hotel. She can sing beautifully.

Looks: Very pale, Long Silver white hair, light grey eyes, skinny and looks like a 14 year old girl. She wears a white dress and green hooded cape.

Likes: Books and libraries, the quiet, the Irish landscape.

Dislikes: Depressed music, heavy metal, the color pink.

Hates: Liars, pranks, cats, worm cake.

Besties: Wanda, Mavis, Adam and Bella.

Enemies: Edward and Emmett. Rosalie.(they eventually become friends)

Bio: Was born in the year 770 A.C in Ireland and her family served for the O'Gradys family. When her parents decided to go back to the fairy world she stayed behind and continued to serve for the O'Gradys family until they all died out. She now serves for the Dracula Family. She is 1245 years old

Family: Bella, Mavis and Dracula. Her biological parents are residing in the fairy world and she has not seen them in a very long time.

Extra:She absolutly ADORES Winnie and Lacey and she is currently holding a giant grudge against Frank for playing a prank on her over a decade ago.

Boy

Name: Adam Nøkk (Nokken, scandinavian water spirit)

Traits: He can shapeshift into anything he wants but usually likes to be a brook horse. He's the best violinist in the whole world. Plays his violin everywhere.

Looks: Dark green eyes, knee length dark brown hair, always dresses in elegant clothing or as a gentleman and he's always carrying an old wooden violin with him. He's very handsome.

Likes: Music, lakes ponds river etc. Jokes, playing his violin with Melanie singing. Melanie

Dislikes: Broccoli.

Hates: Knock knock jokes, Melanie crying and water polution.

Besties: Melanie, Drac, the wolf pups and Lacey.

Enemies: Edward and Emmett.

Bio: He was born in the year 800 AD give or take a few years. Until he met Melanie he followed the usual Nokken diet but has quit ever since.

Family: He doesn't know his family since he lived alone in the lake where he grew up.

Extra: He's in love with Melanie but he won't say anything because he's afraid that she will reject him. He also teaches the violin to anyone who is willing.


	7. Chapter 4

Hello… it's me. It's been so long since I have updated. I know you are mad. But think about all the chapters that are coming… Okay I know horrible way to start a chapter. But I AM BACK FROM THE HELL I CALL SCHOOL. I know I am sorry I didn't update over the week-end. But I was playing Spore, Sims 3, Rise of Nations Gold and other games. I FINALLY GOT MY GAMES TO WORK. I will talk more on this later onto the story .

Mavis POV

Oh great… the stupid fucking Cullen's are here. I normally don't swear but sometimes it comes out. Like when Jonathon my 'zing' broke up. Only Mom and Melanie could calm me but Adam did try to at least. Oh you don't know who neither Adam nor Melanie is. They are some of the monsters in the hotel but they went on vacation. Even though they said it was a 'friendly' vacation since they were only friends and neither of them liked on another. You could tell that they had a crush on each other. They were supposed to come back last year but extended the trip to Halloween. "MAVIS!" I was brought back to earth when Melanie screamed my name. Wait… Melanie. I looked at the calendar and saw it was Halloween. I looked at her and pointed to the vamps. 'Cullen's' I mouthed and Adam looked at them as if they were dirt on the bottom of his shoe. I looked at the Doctor Vamp. "So you think you can waltz in here. Demand our workers to do your bidding. Treat the only _good_ people in your silly little 'family' like shit and expect us to be fine? Oh we are far from fine. Now if you excuse us. My mom Izzie, Melanie, Wanda, Lacey and I have a spa treatment to go to." I walked briskly out picking up Lacey on the way and everyone I named followed me.

Okay Everyone I will update in like 2 to 3 days okay. Go check out XSoulAngelX's story on her profile. Buh-bye!


	8. Chapter 5

Hey everyone okay I am soooo sorry for the shortest chapter ever… OMG I REALLY AMMMMM. I really feel bad. It looks longer in Word. Speaking of if you do have any other websites or areas I can write from TELL ME IN PM OR REVIEW SECTION. Oh and this chapter has a plot twist. It's not a huge twist but whatever. OH AND RANDOM VOTE OF THE CHAPTER. This ends 2/30/16 which means when I update 2/20/16 and you were correct YOU WIN I WILL INBOX YOU. I am updating so late because I will be making a longer chapter which will be posted on 2/20/16. If you answer it correctly even if there are more than 1 you choose a topic I am good at writing you get a ONESHOT. Yes I am making a oneshot book. Question: Who is Vi (Later in story).

Oh and if words are spelled like _this_ then it's thought… This IS ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER UNLESS I PUT IT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER MKAY.

Izzie POV

I ran to pick up Lacey after the spa treatment. I feel absolutely natural… Supernatural. I so need to catch up on those brothers. Mavis likes Sam while I like Dean. Dean… Ooooo he is sooo hot. "MOM" I was brought out of my Jensen Ackle thoughts by Mavis yelling my name. I looked at her and she pointed in front of my. I looked and saw "Fu-," I look at Lacey and change the name," Edwierdo what do you want. As you can see I am very busy." I say annoyed. He looks at me infuriated "Well one you are dating _Fuckula and had a child_. Another one you are busy with these monster-" I cut him off with a deadly glare. "Well atleast they have souls Mr. I don't want to turn you into a _soulless monster_ and ruin you're innocent soul. You also SWORE INFRONT OF MY CHILD YOU," I turned and told Mavis to cover Lacey's ears "INCONSIDERATE BASTERD. YOU UNCULTERD SWINE (Author-chan: Do you understand the reference…. POST IT IN REVIEWS I give hint :Youtuber:)" I say screaming at him. "Melanie take Lacey to her Violin lessons which you know you are at wh-" She cut me off "When I see Adam I know I know." She ran but not before picking up Lacey. "Oh and-" "Stay with her I know" She yelled. "Ugh, Anyway you Fuckward have not right to call _Dracula, Fuckula_ as you are the only Fucking Asshole here. Mkay Pumpkin." I said and walked away. I was grabbed and thrown into a wall before I could get very far. _Shit that hurt. I mean like I felt like.. umm. Ooo someone ripped out my heart and was crushing it slowly. Like Regina but worse… LIKE REGINA AND THE DARK ONE COMBINED. I really need to catch up on my shows._ "-you bitch I am ten's times stronger then you" Fuckward finished. "Huh… Oh I am sooo stronger than you… MKAY PUMPKIN, and aren't you a gentlemen. You aren't supposed to swear bro." I say calmly while turning away. "Don't walk away from me Isabella." Eddy Boy said. "I haven't been Isabella for a long time. She was a shell of a spineless, broken girl. Izzy is a powerful bitch who doesn't care." I say and walk away and leave him with Mavis. I hear yelling and one scream "IZZY!" I hear Vi scream. I see a flash of red and I run to …

Hey guys I lost my computer. So Yea CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry I really am. I must go though my other story needs me.


	9. Chapter 6

Hey everyone okay I am soooo sorry for the shortest chapter ever… OMG I REALLY AMMMMM. I really feel bad. It looks longer in Word. Speaking of if you do have any other websites or areas I can write from TELL ME IN PM OR REVIEW SECTION. Oh and this chapter has a plot twist. It's not a huge twist but whatever. OH AND RANDOM VOTE OF THE CHAPTER. This ends 2/30/16 which means when I update 2/20/16 and you were correct YOU WIN I WILL INBOX YOU. I am updating so late because I will be making a longer chapter which will be posted on 2/20/16. If you answer it correctly even if there are more than 1 you choose a topic I am good at writing you get a ONESHOT. Yes I am making a oneshot book. Question: Who is Vi (Later in story).

Oh and if words are spelled like _this_ then it's thought… This IS ONLY FOR THIS CHAPTER UNLESS I PUT IT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER MKAY.

Izzie POV

I ran to pick up Lacey after the spa treatment. I feel absolutely natural… Supernatural. I so need to catch up on those brothers. Mavis likes Sam while I like Dean. Dean… Ooooo he is sooo hot. "MOM" I was brought out of my Jensen Ackle thoughts by Mavis yelling my name. I looked at her and she pointed in front of my. I looked and saw "Fu-," I look at Lacey and change the name," Edwierdo what do you want. As you can see I am very busy." I say annoyed. He looks at me infuriated "Well one you are dating _Fuckula and had a child_. Another one you are busy with these monster-" I cut him off with a deadly glare. "Well atleast they have souls Mr. I don't want to turn you into a _soulless monster_ and ruin you're innocent soul. You also SWORE INFRONT OF MY CHILD YOU," I turned and told Mavis to cover Lacey's ears "INCONSIDERATE BASTERD. YOU UNCULTERD SWINE (Author-chan: Do you understand the reference…. POST IT IN REVIEWS I give hint :Youtuber:)" I say screaming at him. "Melanie take Lacey to her Violin lessons which you know you are at wh-" She cut me off "When I see Adam I know I know." She ran but not before picking up Lacey. "Oh and-" "Stay with her I know" She yelled. "Ugh, Anyway you Fuckward have not right to call _Dracula, Fuckula_ as you are the only Fucking Asshole here. Mkay Pumpkin." I said and walked away. I was grabbed and thrown into a wall before I could get very far. _Shit that hurt. I mean like I felt like.. umm. Ooo someone ripped out my heart and was crushing it slowly. Like Regina but worse… LIKE REGINA AND THE DARK ONE COMBINED. I really need to catch up on my shows._ "-you bitch I am ten's times stronger then you" Fuckward finished. "Huh… Oh I am sooo stronger than you… MKAY PUMPKIN, and aren't you a gentlemen. You aren't supposed to swear bro." I say calmly while turning away. "Don't walk away from me Isabella." Eddy Boy said. "I haven't been Isabella for a long time. She was a shell of a spineless, broken girl. Izzy is a powerful bitch who doesn't care." I say and walk away and leave him with Mavis. I hear yelling and one scream "IZZY!" I hear Vi scream. I see a flash of red and I run but not to be stopped by a Rosalie Hale.. As much as it surprised me!

 **A/N IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT** I HAVE A NEW STORY OUT GO READ IT PLEASE!


	10. Author Note (PS I'm back)

Hello everyone! I am back and shit. So you may notice that this isn't a chapter. I will get to that in a few seconds trust me. So, yes I am back and yea I was gone for awhile. I am looking back on this story and cringing at my writing. I had a good basis for a story though. This means I will continue to write this story. But I will accept any help from anybody as long as I like what you wrote. This doesn't mean I will gain a second author...yet. But this means, for instance, if I can't think of where the story will go I may make a contest and have people send in their chapter ideas or even that they can write a chapter for me. Not that I am trying to be lazy its just I don't want to leave you guys waiting like I did. So, good news... I AM ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE NEW CHAPTER. I had to reread the story first but I am almost finished and it is surprisingly longer then I thought.

-Raei your author who you may be mad at.


	11. Chapter 7

Oh my god its been so long anyway welcome back to me I guess. Also could you guys maybe start reviewing more please? Anyway into the story-

[ _Recap (we all need it istg)_ \- _I hear yelling and one scream "IZZY!" I hear Vi scream. I see a flash of red and I run but not to be stopped by a Rosalie Hale.. As much as it surprised me!_ ]

 _ **Izzy's POV**_

I was shocked, this was one thing I didn't expect. Then again I'm sure neither did the three-inch pixie full of energy. But I am serious I thought maybe Jasper 'save me,' not _Rosalie Hale_. Vi was shocked as well you could see it in her eyes. She skidded to a stop in front of me, and just stared.

"What do you want Victoria?" Rosalie seemed protective of me for some reason. I didn't know why, I mean I thought she might like me but never did I think she would be protective over me.

"First of Barbie doll, I came to see my best friend. Secondly, who the fuck do you think you are?" Shit Vi seems mad. Okay well this is going terrible already and I di- _**why the fuck is Edward opening his mouth**_?

"What do you mean she is your bestfriend my Bella would never become friends with the likes of a," Edward looked over Vi, "human drinker." The fuck did he just say?

 _ **Vi's POV**_

I glared at Fuckward. Who the hell did he think he is to judge me, he left a human girl in the forest, _broken-hearted_ , and he has the audacity to judge _me_ for my diet? I looked towards Izzy and I see her start to become pissed off.

"Well, who the fuck do you think you are to judge my diet?" I question him, not out of anger, well slightly out of anger mostly because I want to see Izzy rip him a new one.

"Victoria please do not swear it is not ladylike, but then again why would I except you to be ladylike and civil, you are a human drinker and below me after all? However I will grace you with an answer, I am Bella's mate and I am trying to make her realize she is not supposed to be like this, she is supposed to be the picture of purity and innocent." He sounded so sure of himself it was disgusting. It also seemed that that speech made Izzy blow up. She started to scream at him.

"Okay for one you over-glorified dick, if anything you are below us as animal blood makes you much weaker." She started to stalk towards him and backed him into a wall, "Secondly, if you ever call me your Bella, your mate, or everything think to say I am anything of yours I will rip off you arms and than go down your fucking body." She reached out and grabbed his throat, " _ **Do you understand me**_? I will not hesitate to harm you if you harm my family or anyone in the hotel. Now for the last time, FUCK OFF!" She threw him to the ground and walked over to Rosalie as Fuckward got up and ran away, however not before glaring at me and Izzy.

"And you, I may not hate you but right now I certainly don't like you. I understand you may want to protect me, and it could just be to get on my good side, but until you prove to me that you are honestly trying to become friends with me," She pinned her to the wall," You will stay away. You can talk to me if you want but do not try to do things with me yet, do not try to talk to Lacey without me being there, and do not attempt to follow me around." She let go over her, walked over to me, and hugged me. Mavis, Izzy, and I walked away. Mavis glared harshly at the walls as we were walking down the hall.

 _ **Lacey Luz's POV**_

Melanie ran me to the band room. We were supposed to meet Adam here. I really wanted to learn how to play the violin and he was the best player ever. That's what everybody says.

"Mel, why is Mommy isn't coming with us?" I was confused normally Mommy brings me to my violin practices, even if she was in an argument or mad at me. Even though that normally doesn't happen.

"She is doing something very important right now Lace, she would have brought you here if you could have. Trust me." Mel isn't very talkative, which may seem rude to others but she actually is a very good listener and gives great advice. However she doesn't like to meet to many people because she's a banshee. That's atleast what I overheard someone talking about at dinner. I keep quiet because I see Adam with sheet music and a small violin. Adam says the reason I should learn violin is because I am very smart for someone so young. I start to walk over and read it while Mel and Adam talk.

 _ **Edward POV**_

How dare my Bella attack me. She does not know what she is doing. This is not her fault though, she is only doing this because she is surrounded by human drinkers and these _things_ _monsters_. I cannot call them things, that is not how I was raised. I was raised to know I was better than most and that I should however make sure they know they are beneath me in ever way. I, however, still cannot call them names because then I stoop to their levels. Once my Bella realizes that she is mine I will teach her the proper ways a lady should act. She should know that she is lucky I chose her. I will still have to punish her for acting like a _heathen_.

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_ Hello, if you noticed Mavis seems upset at something. WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? Also if this seems to be shorter or something I am using another app to write this down since my computer doesn't have word.


End file.
